Ishikawa Megumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Fukuoka, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2012-2013; 2013-present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Up Front Works(2012-2013; 2013-present) |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello!Project DIVAS.|image = Ishikawa Megumi July 2013.jpg |imagewidth = 230px}} Ishikawa Megumi (石川めぐみ) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. Ishikawa is a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. and Happy Hearts. She withdrew from the DIVAS. in March, 2013, but returned to the DIVAS. program in June. History 2012 On November 1, Ishikawa became a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. On December 2, Ishikawa and Hisakawa Minami opened up their joint blog, MinaMegu-Chan. 2013 On March 25, Ishikawa withdrew the DIVAS. programs. The next day her joint blog with Hisakawa Minami was closed. On May 15, Tsunku revealed that Ishikawa would be returning to the DIVAS. at the June DIVAS. concert. On June 22, Ishikawa returned to Hello!Project DIVAS. On August 13, it was revealed that Ishikawa will be participating as a member of the Hello! Pro Girls unit, Happy Hearts, along with Kenshuusei members, Ako Kyoka, Miyaki Ayu and Suzuki Yuka, and DIVAS. members Ono Mizuki and Hirohata Ayano. The unit will start out as an indies unit and work their way towards a major debut. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ishikawa Megumi *'Nickname: '''Megu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoda, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height: 157 cm *'''Hello! Project Status: **2012-11-01 DIVAS. Member **2013-03-25 Withdrew **2013-06-22 Returned **2013-06-22 DIVAS. Member **2013-08-13 Happy Hearts Member *'Happy Hearts Color: Blue' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2012-present) **Happy Hearts (2013-present) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty:' Cooking skills *'Hobby:' Baking *'Favorite Food:' Green Tea leaves *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Looks Up To:' Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles= :Happy Hearts *Horonigai Candy (Debut/Indies) *Keeki Kudasai! (Indies) *FLIRT! (Indies) *Happy DEBUT! / 8-bit ~FULL FORCE~ :Hello!Project DIVAS. *Koi ING Melody (Debut) *IF THIS IS LOVE *Ai no Tochuu *Uta |-|Concerts= :Hello! Project *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ :Hello!Project DIVAS. *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2013 Peformance ~NATSUCHAN~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan August 2013 Performance ~Intense♥ Graduation Special!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2013 Performance ~My Jinesei!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2013 BASH ~TAKE OVER!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2014 ~DIVAS. Circuit!~ Trivia *She was usually a lead singer in the DIVAS. singles. *She left the DIVAS. to due her parents disagreeing with her becoming an idol. *She was known for her crazy stunts. *It was revealed by Tsunku himself that she was supposed to be added to Uchota~, but due to her parents requests, she wasn't picked. *Ishikawa was extremely close to Hisakawa Minami. As described by the other DIVAS. They were like sisters. *She was the first DIVAS. member to go on hiatus. *She is the final third generation DIVAS. to debut. *In an interview, she said her parents kicked her out of her house. She moved to Tokyo and lives with her cousin, AKB48 member Ichikawa Minori. *It's noted that she is friends with several members of AKB48, mainly of Kojima Mako, Nishino Miki, and Yumoto Ami. Category:2012 Debuts Category:2013 Departures Category:2013 Returns Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Former DIVAS Category:Members who Returned Category:Third Generation DIVAS. Category:December Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Members from Fukuoka